bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Masato Tadayoshi
Masato Tadayoshi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. He is also the current head of Tadayoshi clan. Appearance Masato looks like a 27 year old but is actually closer to 300. He stands about 6 feet tall. He has dark hair, with ice cold blue eyes. His eyes contain a look that can comfort as well as frighten. His skin tone is white but has a natural tan. Physically his body is young but a look into his eyes will reveal the look of an old man. He changes his facial hair often to mix things up. Personality Masato holds respect in a high regard. This does not mean that he thinks everyone deserves it. He will be courteous to those around him at all times, unless the person is deserving otherwise, however; they will not have his respect. He is highly intelligent and cautious. He has a somewhat unapproachable aura due to his seriousness but past that he is a very kind and gentle man. His greatest fear is not being able to protect those whom he holds close to his heart, however, this is also his best and most powerful motivator. He is noted as being one of the wisest members ever to come from the Tadayoshi clan. History The Tadayoshi Clan is an ancient noble family that, after a conflict that killed one half of its members, withdrew from their roles as tacticians to become a peaceful and, more importantly, neutral family that kept to itself. Members of the clan can be seen socializing around the Seireitei. The clan typically was traditional in every sense of the word but after Masato was born things would be different. In his early years, Masato's family was second string to the main line of successors. As a result Masato was raised with the same curriculum as his cousin, who was in line to inherit the clan. Masato's role in life was to advise his cousin and to be his replacement in case of emergency. A role which he was content with and fully embraced. One day when Masato was was 17, the head family went on a trip to the family shire. Half way to the shrine the caravan lost a wheel and crashed. No one was seriously hurt, however, after flagging down some passer-bys the head family was attacked and killed, except for the cousin who was now head of the family. When news broke to the rest of clan Masato assumed his position and, after a lengthy and drawn out set of negotiations culminating in an operation that successfully rescued his cousin, led the family through the difficult time. After his cousin recovered he resigned as head of the clan and left Masato in charge. Over the next 10 years Masato ran the clan successfully until the Seraphim Crisis. After seeing the damage and destruction being caused by the war Masato decided that the time had come for the Tadayoshi clan to stop being neutral and resume participating in the Gotei 13. This was a task that he could not force upon his clan and as a result, Masato resolved himself to join the Gotei 13 himself. If his escapades proved successful, then the rest of the clan would accept the decision, however; if he fails, Masato will leave a clan in ruin. With his new goals in mind and unshakable resolve, Masato sets out on a quest to not only decide the fate of his clan but also to find out who he truly is. It has been revealed to several people in the Gotei 13 that he is, to his own knowledge, the sole remaining member of the Tadayoshi clan. Speaking to Ryuuma Mifune he disclosed the true fate of his clan. He said, "You see, a few thousand years ago the Tadayoshi clan was a large and noble family in the Seireitei. We used to be the premier strategists in the Gotei 13 and served with Squad 1 almost exclusively , but we grew tired of fighting, the conflicts and killing became too much so we quit. We withdrew from the Gotei 13 a fell out of the consciousness of most people. Are family stopped our combat training and we became a peaceful clan. We continued the strategy training but that was the extent of our combat training. Originally, I was not to be head of the clan. I was raised to be a backup to my cousin, the true heir. We had the same upbringing so that if necessary I would be 100% ready to take position. After some time my cousin indeed took his place. To make a long story short he was kidnapped along with his branch of the family. During that time I became head and lead a mission to rescue the members. By the time we had arrived on my cousin had survived, the branch had been destroyed but he was saved. My cousin was never the same after that. Something had died in him during that trauma, but I turned a blind eye. He resigned his position and I became head. A few years later he had become worse. He wasn’t showing it outwardly so not many noticed but a look in his eyes told you something was eating at him. There came a time where I needed to visit our family’s shrine to our ancestors, a trip that would take 3 days. I made the decision to go alone, since this was the trip my cousin’s family had been taken on when they were taken. I didn’t want to expose the risk to my family so I left alone. I returned to find everyone dead. When I called out for my daughter she came stumbling out into the open. Her wounds were. . .Masato had to pause and collect himself. But where we lived, there were no doctors. All of them had been killed in our family and we were too far to reach help. So I made the decision to end her life quickly. So she wouldn't suffer. I drove a blade into her heart. When I was able to move again, I began searching for the culprit. I found my cousin in his room. He had gone completely insane. He turned at me and began laughing as he cut his throat out and bled out in front of me." Powers and Abilities Master Level Swordsmanship: Since Masato's Zanpakuto is a reverse blade achieving the same power and cutting ability as 'normal' Zanpakutos was immensely difficult. After years of training, Masato has cultivated his skill so that precision strikes have the same force, however broad strikes are still challenging. Genius Intellect: The Tadayoshi clan was once regarded to produce the best tacticians in the Soul Society. Their reputation has dwindled since they left the Gotei 13 some time ago, however, internally they never lost their edge. In fact, the bar has gotten more difficult as time has gone on and Masato being the head of the clan, is the greatest of them all. Shunpo Adept: Masato integrates Shunpo with as much as his combat as he can. As such this has become a staple in his technique and he continues to grow in strength the more he practices. Hakuda: '''Masato reguilarly receives training in Hakuda from Lieutenant Marju and as a result he has begun learning new Hakuda techniques and incorperating them as much as he can to further his experiecne with them Zanpakutō '''Inner World Masato's inner world is an island floating in the clouds. On this island there are two distinct features. The first is a waterfall leading into a pond and the second is a castle. There are fragments of mirrors floating everywhere on the island, their size and shape change depending on Masato's state of mind. The clear is mind is the larger the mirror fragments and when looked into the mirrors he can access the wisdom of every previous clan head. This helps with formulating plans and solving problems as their knowledge temporarily becomes his own. '美智子 Michiko (Beautiful Wise Child girl)' In the sealed form Michiko is a reverse blade with a normal looking hilt. The sword has a sharp edge but it is faced on the inside of the blade, while the outside blade is dull by comparison(not to say it cannot cut). This unusual set-up results in blade that has higher defensive abilities than normal when held normally and normal attack abilities when flipped. As a result, when in combat the user can flip the blade to increase his offensive capabilities by using the sharp edge giving an illusion of a power up while changing nearly nothing. Realese Comannd: Abandon All hope, Michiko. ''' In the Shikai Realese, Michiko splits into two parts. Creating two blades the first a short katana called a, Wakizashi, and a normal sized katana. The Wakizashi is a pure white blade that is used primarily for defense as it is completely dull. The other half of Michiko is crimson red and used primarily for offense. '''Abillity 1: Upon activation the technique the red katana glows a crimson red.If Masato swings his sword, After a delay of 1 second a series of individual strikes would start. Each strike would leave a red glow where the strike hit for a short while. Up to 10 strikes can happen per swing and there is a total of 100 strikes per release. Ability 2: Arashi is a long range cut. Strikes at normal speed, so the only difference here is that Masato can cut anything in a 7 meter radius (about 20 feet).There is no limit to the amount of uses of this ability and it can be used in conjunction with the Miku ability, however, it reduces the max strike count to a maximum of 5 strikes. Converts Spiritual Energy into a physical form so aside from the reach there are no special characteristics of the strike.. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei